


Unwanted Royalty

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [7]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: “Hi...Mogar, where’s y/n.”“Work.” Mogar growled.“Fucken told you, let’s go.” X-Ray said.“Why looking for her?”“We need to speak with her immediately and warn her.” Vav added.“What danger is she in?”“The Mad King broke out of prison!”    Mogar grabbed Vav and yanked him into the apartment, then did the same with X-Ray. He shut the door behind him and locked it.“Not telling her.”





	1. Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long awaited second part to "Psycho Princess" since I did say I would make another part. I was gonna do it following the lines of season three, but that won't happen *cries* but that means I have an open world so I hope you like it!

A family can’t always be perfect. Being related to a tyrant wasn’t the best thing, especially when the tyrant was your father. After years of hiding you were reunited under the worse of circumstances, kidnapping. A lot happened and death seemed like the only escape, but with the help of some friends the Mad King was exposed and locked away.

It still hurt because despite what happen he was still your father, still dad. Even with the pain you promised to visit and you did. It was a small comfort to see him imprisoned but the thought of his escape was always in the back of your mind. He said he would get out and you just couldn’t believe that was a complete lie.

Things were better in the city though. You and Hilda pretty much ran Monarch Labs. Taking turns between being in the lab and sitting in board meetings. It was a nice change and for once things actually felt normal. There were days when everything felt right but eventually the worry that made you look over your shoulder returned.

X-Ray and Vav were still the city’s hero and Ash was still reporting. Mogar on the other hand was hibernating. His tree house hadn’t been finished by the time winter rolled around so he was sleeping at your place, specifically in your bed. The animals in his care, such as his mom, was kept safe and warm at Monarch Labs. This time she was just allowed to roam free in the buildings agricultural indoor farm center.

It was nice waking up in the morning with Mogar. He woke up a bit in the morning to greet you before going back to bed. Winter was almost over so he’d be up and about soon enough. From there it won’t be hard to finish up Mogar’s home, he actually wanted you to stay with him in his tree house. The idea seemed compelling, but you were still thinking about it. The only thing was, lately, a feeling of dread loomed over, you knew something bad was gonna happen, and soon.

♔♔♔♔♔

Prison was no place for a king, yet this was where he ended up. Behind bars, but they weren’t actually bars, no it was glass, prison made for mad men. He couldn’t deny that there was a good chance he did belong there, but then again genius is often mistaken for madness. It had been months now since he had gotten the Corpirates message and the lack of action was truly driving him to boredom. Yet his time had finally come. 

After months of planning and plotting his schemes for his freedom it finally came. It was an average day, laying in bed and staring at the plain ceiling. Some guards came in and gave him a box. Apparently they couldn’t open it so they were there to watch him do so. As the Mad King examined the box, which was metallic, he found it to be rather light. He placed his hand over the top and the box beeped then he removed the lid. Slowly a  grin grew on his face as he saw the contents of the box.

He began to undress, getting completely naked in front of the guards. The guards asked him to stop but he didn’t listen, getting back into his kilt and proper garments. He felt much better in proper clothing and then he looked through the rest of the box. He shut the box's lid loosely and handed it back to the guards. He clasped his hands behind his back and waited for them to open it.

Smoke began to seep out of the box and soon they were in a coughing fit. One guy tried to close the lid but the box exploded, throwing them against the wall. The glass before the Mad King ended up decorated with a multitude of cracks.

“When things are broken they can be fixed, but they’ll never be the same. Yet, when things are shattered,” He pressed a finger to the wall of glass and watched it come down, little pieces of glass pouring down around him. “They are beyond repair, no matter how hard you try, you can’t fix it.”

The Mad King walked over, crushing over the pieces of glass. He passed the guards and walked outside, the place looked of chaos. Other guards ran around and he saw a few inmates running around. He smiled and headed out for the door when a man dressed in black came to him. The man led him out back and into a car, driving him away. 

There was no doubt the Corpirate had set up his escape and even sent his lackeys to retrieve him, how kind. Of course, despite his freedom, there was something else on his mind. He was thinking about you. You did visit but not as often as he’d like, but then something else popped into his head, did you know? Was his escape kept under wraps or did the whole city know? More importantly did his daughter know he was free?

He was pulled out of his own thoughts when the car stopped and his door was opened. He happily stepped out and followed the driver into the building. It wasn’t long before he came into a lavishly decorated room and was greeted by the Corpirate.

“Me old friend” the Corpirate came over and hugged him. “It be a while since we las spoke.”

“It has been a while, yes, nice to see you’re back.”

“Glad yer back too, we’ve got a lot of work.”

“I agree, although, I must ask. I’d much rather get my hands on a computer and-”

“I see. Yer been wanting to check on yer daughter. I can tell ye she be captain of yer old ship.”

“Really?”

“Yes mate, though she get some help from yer old concubine.” 

“That is not as pleasing, but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

“I know I should let ye rest but I’ve got something for ye.”

“Do you? A gift, that’s very kind of you.” the Mad King said with a smile.

They went out of the main room, going further into the building. The place was nice and well kept. Corpirate came into another room, a place like a study and went to the vault.

“My gift must be valuable then.” the Mad King said.

“Course, nothin’ but the best for me friend.”

Once the vault was open the Corpirate stepped inside and emerged with a small box. He shut the vault and went over to the desk. 

“Remember me old business venture with the great key.”   


“I do. Those two morons managed to destroy it.”

“Dat be where ye wrong me friend. They destroy the key itself, but not the precious jewels that decorate it.”

He opened the small box, revealing the three gems that gave the key its power. The blue one for control, green for power and red for destruction. 

“They...they still exist.”

“Yup, I be as surprised as ye. Ye can have one, which ever ye’d like.”

“Well, my answer is quite simple, the blue one. I already have power and there are things far more enjoyable than plain old destruction.”

“I figur ye pick the blue one. Ye be mad with power, power to control. I don’t suppose ye daughter be on that list.”

“I have different plans for her, and I will be requiring some assistance.”

“Whatever ye be needing I can help ye with.”

♔♔♔♔♔

Vav pounded on the door loudly, ignoring the own pain forming in his hand. He only stopped when the door was opened and he was greeted by a low growling, messy haired, Mogar.

“Hi...Mogar, where’s y/n.”

“Work.” Mogar growled.

“Fucken told you, let’s go.” X-Ray said.

“Why looking for her?”

“We need to speak with her immediately and warn her.” Vav added.

“What danger is she in?”

“The Mad King broke out of prison!”

Mogar grabbed Vav and yanked him into the apartment, then did the same with X-Ray. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

“Not telling her.”

“Wot? Why? We have to!”

“Yeah Mogar, she needs to know her dad is on the streets again.”

“Not good father. We take care it ourselves.”

“Mogar!”

“Let’s just go down to Monarch Labs and ask Hilda? She needs to know too right?” Vav asked.

“Yeah I guess she does, let’s go then.”

The three went down to Monarch Labs after Mogar cleaned himself up a bit. He wasn’t done hibernating and he had only gotten up because the two colored ones wouldn't go away. He was still rather groggy at Monarch Labs but he was worried.

“You are not telling her.”

“But, Ms. Hilda, she’s endanger. The Mad King es-”

Hilda slapped Vav over the head and X-Ray couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. After a good laugh he decided to help him up to his feet. 

“Told you, no tell her.”

“I don’t get it, why aren’t we gonna tell her?” Vav asked.

“Because he terrifies her! She is actually living a normal-ish life with him behind bars. Who knows how she would act if she learned he got out.”

“But isn’t this so clique.” X-Ray interjected. “In most movies and stuff the person in danger is never told and things still end up bad.”

“So you’ve volunteered to tell her.” Hilda said.

“Well I mean-”

“She’s in a meeting right now so by all means. Go interrupt that and tell her the one thing she is most afraid of is on the loose and quite possibly out to get her.”

“When you put it like that-”

“We’re not telling her.”

“Then what the bloody hell are we gonna do?! The news isn’t gonna talk about this, the prison isn’t even saying anything to the public. It was such a fast and easy escape.”

“In that case maybe he wasn't alone in his escape. Y/n visits him once every two weeks, Mogar when was the last time she went to see him?” Hilda asked.

“Five days ago.” Mogar said.

“Okay, that means we have about...seven weeks to find the Mad King, stop whatever his plans are and throw him back in prison.”

“And you expect us to do all of this without telling her or making her suspicious?” X-Ray questioned.

“She’ll be busy with work. It’s like all she does, she gets really invested into it.” Hilda said. “We can do this.”

Mogar nods. “No tell her and help her.”

“Alright, I’m in. We better go tell Rusty.”

“And Ash.” Vav added.

“Yeah, yeah her too.”

“Let’s do this.” 

    The two heroes ran out of the building off to plan but Mogar stayed behind, haven actually fallen asleep standing up. He had been sleeping in a bed for the past few weeks but sleeping while standing he could still do. Hilda lightly poked him till he opened his eyes.

“Maybe you should go home, I know you should still be hibernating.”

“Mogar is fine. Y/n needs be safe, I keep her safe.”

“We all will, I promise you that.”

“Mad King smart, has plan.”

“I know, I’m just worried about who helped him get out and what he’s gonna do. Things are different now, he’s mad at the city.”

“We will keep her safe.”

“We will.”

♔♔♔♔♔

Honestly a lot of the time it felt like somehow Hilda tricked you into the board meetings. You guys ran Monarch Labs, taking turns with meetings and keeping the other informed. You also both worked in the actual lab. The meetings were sometimes interesting but other times boring so it always depended on the topic.

Things were pretty normal and the feeling of freedom was refreshing. It was something you had longed for ever since you ran away. You had it and it was hard but it was your own. Your visits to the prison were...not always the best but, a part of you had and always will miss him. Besides that things were great. Once the meeting ended you stayed in the conference room to go over your notes.

Suddenly you got a headache, you rubbed the back of your neck and leaned back against your chair. You were probably just stressed out. You’ve been in a lot of meetings over the last few weeks. You took a breather then grabbed your stuff, when you looked up you froze. He was there, smiling and standing in the front of the doors, your father.

_ Hello y/n. _

“No...you’re not...you’re not here…”

_ It’s been a while hasn’t it. _

“No…”

You stepped back as he stepped forward. You began to shake, everything was great and he couldn’t be there. He was locked away. Your legs gave out and you collapsed to the floor. You looked up to see the Mad King standing over you.

_ I’ve missed you. _

Your breathing picked up and you crawled back. If you could scream you could but it was like your voice was muted. He kept moving towards you and your back eventually hit the wall. He knelt down and reached a hand to cup your cheek.

_ We’ll be seeing each other soon. _


	2. Answers

    You jumped awake and saw Hilda standing over you. Apparently you had fallen asleep after the meeting. You smiled a bit, hiding the fear of the small nightmare you just had. She told you that it was around the time for a lunch break. You thanked her and left the conference room, holding yourself together. The building had a cafeteria so you got what you wanted and then went up to your office.

    You sat at your desk quietly eating. Sometimes you’d eat with others, or go home to eat with Mogar but he was in his hibernation. Hilda was still busy and tended to work in the lab. She swore that woman overworked but she liked what she did. She was only about halfway through her lunch when X-Ray and Vav just busted in.

“Guys!” You yelled. “You can’t just show up out-”

    You stopped when you saw Mogar behind them. His eyes were half open and you could tell he was falling asleep. Your frustration slightly turned to rage. It was obvious those two had dragged Mogar out of bed for whatever this visit was for.

“What is wrong with you guys?! You don’t just wake up a bear in the middle of hibernating.”

“According to science and what not hibernation is almost over.” Vav said.

“So?! The key word is almost. You guys should be-”

“Y/n…” Mogar slightly mumbled. “Mogar’s idea.”

You sighed. “X-Ray go get Hilda from the lab and grab a pillow and blanket for Mogar, then we can talk.”

    In the next minute all five of you were gathered in your office. Mogar had fallen asleep on your chair and you stared at X-Ray and Vav. Hilda was by your side, just as confused and as curious as to what the two heroes had to say.

“So...y/n...I know things have been good-” X-Ray began.

“Just spit it out. I have a meeting in half an hour.”

“The Mad King escaped prison the other day!” Vav blurted out.

You laughed. “April fools already passed.”

    It took you a while before realising no one else was laughing. Maybe stress was getting to you but you weren’t just gonna believe anything X-Ray and Vav said. You rolled your eyes and walked over to the window pulling out your phone and making a call.

“Hey Margaret, its me. Yeah I was just calling to check in on my dad. I’m being told-” You suddenly stopped.

    Over the phone Margaret was repeating the same thing the others had just told you. The Mad King had escaped and was now free. The media wasn’t reporting since they wanted to keep the incident contained. You were suddenly shaking in fear and the phone slipped out of your hand.

    Hilda managed to catch it and ended the call with Margaret. Everyone was quiet, waiting for you to react. This was the nightmare again. The words he had said when he was back behind glass. He said he would get out. You wanted to believe he wouldn’t, you lied to yourself, and now the illusion was crashing down.

“Y/n-”

“Someone call Ash and tell her everything. I want this information on the paper tomorrow and on the news tonight!”

    You were frantic and panicking. Once you said what you did you ran out of the office and into the nearest bathroom. You splashed water on your face to calm you down and focus on what was happening. You wanted your illusion to hide behind but it was shattered beyond repair.

_Guess the news got around._

    You screamed and saw the Mad King behind you from the mirror. You turned around and moved to the side, stepping away from him. He only watched you move with a smirk.

_I’ll admit, Margaret, was a nice nurse. Although occasionally I contemplated if killing her would have any benefits._

“You’re not here and you’re not real.” You screamed.

_Are you sure of that?_

“Yes! I know you, you’re smart enough to leave this city and start somewhere else.”

_Perhaps, but we both know I am smart enough to stay and figure out a way to the top again._

He stepped closer and you backed up against the wall, once again cornered by him. You slid down the wall trying to hold back tears. He knelt down by you, his smile a bit softer now.

_My little princess, you don’t have to be afraid._

    Your eyes shut tight and you shook your head. When you heard the door open you opened your eyes to Hilda standing above you. She helped you to your feet and your father was no longer in sight. You rubbed your neck, trying to relax.

“Are you okay?” Hilda asked.

“Yeah...Hilda...can you give me a full body xray?”

“Xray? For what?”

“I just...I think something is wrong with me.”

    Hilda glared for a while but slowly nodded. At this point you were visibly uneasy. She helped lead you back to the lab where X-Ray and Vav were already waiting. As you laid on the machine your fear started to consume you. Whatever the scan revealed you just knew it was gonna be bad.

♔♔♔♔♔

    After an hour you were sitting in the lab, back in your clothes. Hilda was looking at the scans and your leg wouldn’t stop moving. You were so scared, of course you didn’t admit it but if Mogar was around he would have commented on it.

    When Hilda came back you jumped to your feet. Her sad expression didn’t help. Then as she put you back in your chair you knew it was all over. You didn’t need to hear anything before tears were slipping down your cheeks.

“What...what did you find…”

“It...I would have asked for more tests but I had an idea and well…”

    When you looked up Hilda was holding some papers out to you. You grabbed them and bit your lip. It was the schematic for the collar you had been wearing before. It didn’t make sense till you looked at how it worked. You reached a hand back to grab your neck.

“There’s...a chip in my neck…”

“It seemed it was a main part of the collar. As soon as it was on you the chip was placed into your neck. I guess that’s how he managed to hurt you and knock you out. It’s attached to your spinal cord under your cerebellum. Good news is it seems that it doesn’t work.”

“Wot do you mean it doesn’t work?” Vav asked.

“The chip had no signal, it was more of a plain chip in her neck. I guess it did everything the collar did, making the actual collar just an accessory. Since the collar has been destroyed as well as its control device the chip is basically useless.”

“Then get it out.” You said.

    The idea of the chip started to make you question whether the recent hallucinations were that or something else. You weren’t gonna tell anyone but you knew you wanted that thing gone.

“I can’t y/n. It’s too deep in your body, and your own internal cells have been growing around it, attaching to it. Removing it could kill you.”

“Then burn it! Fry it so it will never work again!”

“Any damage to the chip can and will damage you. Did you forget exactly what that collar could do to you?”

    You sighed and stood up. You shoved the papers into Hilda’s hands and quietly walked out of the lab. You remained calm until you made your way up to the roof. Memories of your last time up here flooded your mind. You were so ready to end it all for the sake of being free.

    This chip, even if it didn’t work, felt like a chain. As if you didn’t escape the cage but moved into a bigger one where freedom was an illusion. You stood on the edge again, just to look down then stepped back. Your hands were on your neck, your nails digging into the back. You didn’t care about the risks. You wanted that chip out.

    You felt like you could break through skin but then you felt warm hands over your own. You shut your eyes and let whoever that was move your hands and put them at your sides. When you looked back you saw Mogar looking down at you with worry.

“Mogar will protect y/n. Mogar promises.”

“You need to go back to bed.”

“Mad King will not hurt you.”

    He was still very tired and leaned into you. You smiled and held him close, petting his hair. He certainly gave you strength and you don’t know where you would be without him. When he started snoring a bit you knew he had fallen asleep again and you needed to get him back home. Tomorrow was another day, you just wanted to enjoy this last day of peace before it all went to hell...again.

♔♔♔♔♔

    The Corpirate was certainly prepared. He was a clever man despite the strange speech. Besides having a place that wasn’t a cell the Mad King did need one other thing, a lab. Of course that was around and since he was freed he was in there. There was a lot he needed to do to catch up.

“What are ye workin on there?”

“The gems, they have power but we cannot use it. Before it was possible with the key but we no longer have that.”

“So ye be workin on getting the power back. Knew ye could do it, why I broke ye out.”

“Really? And here I thought we were friends, mate.”

“Or course we be, I believe the kids call this a joke.”

“You need more social practice. In a few days we’ll be able to harness the power of these gems again and the city will be ours, I guarantee it.”

“I look forward to the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back. I know its been a long time but I don't like leaving a story untold. So stick around and comment for support. Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	3. New Beginning

It was hard to get up every morning. To go to work, to be in that place. It haunted you. After the Mad King was imprisoned it took a few weeks for you to properly settle in to the city. You had to get a place, your whole life just gone. You had to start anew. And to work at Monarch Labs, it brought bad memories most times.

Hilda made things better though. The Mad King did do dark things with the company but she didn’t know, and neither would you. It was scary though, to just wonder the kinds of things he did. You put it behind you though, it wasn’t your issue and it was better not to know.

Now knowing that there was, has been, a chip in your neck kept you alert. It was hard to focus as the lingering thought that it would eventually do something loomed over you. Taking a break would probably be best but being at home, it didn’t feel safe, being in a giant building with lots of security did.

Working was still hard and Hilda volunteered to take on all meetings that week. You felt as if he was everywhere. Just sitting at your desk, you felt like he was behind you and constantly looked back. His voice, the words from before echoed in your head. You knew it was just you being paranoid but that didn’t make you less afraid.

You heard footsteps behind you. It caused you to freeze up. The only thing you heard was your heart beat. The second you felt a hand near you every part of you panicked. In the blink of an eye you had Hilda’s face pressed against the table as you twisted her arm behind her back. It took a second before you realised what you had done. You let her go and backed away.

“Hilda! I am so sorry, I didn’t...I’m sorry.”

Hilda slowly got up, moving her arm. “Didn’t know you were a ninja. It’s fine but...don’t you think you need a break. Go home y/n, you’d be-”

“I can’t! I...I’m safer here than home.”

“Y/n-”

“I...I just need a minute ok.”

You walked out of the lab before Hilda could say anything. You were letting your paranoia take hold of you and it was gonna end up hurting your friends. The idea of running away came to your head. Maybe that was the answer, just leave again. This city wasn’t your home, it wasn’t your problem but then your friends came to mind. You’d leaving would cause them to suffer, and yet staying hurts as well.

The idea of starting over again hurt more than it should. You started over before but to do it again, now that you had friends and, you were home. You couldn’t, you wouldn’t be able to leave from the pain, and the chip, you didn’t know what it would do if you left the city. All these thoughts result in nothing, you’re still stuck, still trapped, so you just had to prepare for what came next.

♔♔♔♔♔

Sleep was very important for a bear, Mogar was no exception. To sleep in a bed was very different from sleeping standing up. It was more comfortable so there wasn’t really any complain. It was a nice way to spent hibernation even if he did wake up a bit everyday.

It was rare that he woke up for another reason that wasn’t you. In short, it was annoying on every level. The loud banging on the door was never pleasant, and yet again it woke him up. Mogar woke with a growl. Last time it was X-Ray and Vav at the door. He wasn’t lucky this time. When Mogar opened the door he was met with a punch to the face. He fell back, clutching his nose, feeling the blood on his hand.

    Five men dressed in black walked into the apartment, one keeping a gun on Mogar. The men searches the place but didn’t find what they were looking for.  Before Mogar could make a comment he was pistol whipped into unconsciousness. Moments later Mogar woke up, a pain in his head. He crawled over to the phone, trying to remember how to use it. 

    There were buttons and numbers that didn't make sense, and they were tiny. He looked around and found a number scrambled on a piece of paper on fridge. He copied the numbers onto the phone, hoping there would be an answer. The sound of the phone ringing was annoying enough, then he heard the ringing, you left your phone home. He growled and tried the other number, Hilda’s.

“Hello.”

“Y/n...in trouble.”

“Mogar? What are you talking about?”

“Bad men at house…”

“Oh no.”

♔♔♔♔♔

You were up on the roof when your pager went off. Some delivery person down in the loading dock had a package for you, and needed your signature. You didn’t think too much of it, although you probably should have. You got up and made your way downstairs. The box was pretty big, but very light. It was natural to ask what it was but of course, the delivery guy wouldn’t know either.

“Who’s the package from?”

“Your father.”

    You froze up, trying to make yourself believe you misheard his words. Before you could react you saw the guy pull out a tazer. You felt the electricity run through you before you blacked out. When you woke up again, you found yourself surrounded by boxes. You were in the back of the mail truck.

    Getting up was a bad idea since your head was hurting, and the truck wasn’t moving so smoothly. You checked to see if you had your phone, but there was no luck, not even your pager. You sighed and leaned back, you knew this was gonna happen eventually, you should have known better.

“You really should.”

    The voice caught you off guard and you looked around. It was dark so there wasn’t much to see, but the voice. You wanted to pretend it was brand new. Suddenly you felt a hand on your chin and your head was turned to face forward, to face him.

“Dad.” You whispered.

“Hello my little princess.”

“You’re not...real.”

“Figured out the chip have we.” He stepped away.

“No...but you’re not real.”

“Has my princess lost her touch. Or were you to scared to admit it.”

“It the same as the collar isn’t it? But with...added effects.”

“Not exactly. No controlling you, that takes more power, but I can get in your head. I should have also activated tracking before sending men to your home.”

“Home? Mogar! Did-”

“He’s fine, not a threat or of any interest.”

“If you hurt him-”

“You’ll do what? Sweetheart, I have all the cards and you’re at my mercy.”

“Like always…”

You stared down at the floor, there wasn’t a point in trying anymore. You should have been scared about what was gonna happen but you weren’t. It was just sadness and disappointment. It was over.

“Oh don’t look so down. This is gonna be great fun.”

“Dad, if you have to kidnap your own daughter twice, or be in prison, to see her, you know something’s wrong.”

“Perhaps, but I will make it right.”

“And I won’t feel a thing…”

“So dark.”

“Got it from you.”

He chuckled a bit before disappearing and leaving you alone. He always tried to be fatherly but most of the time failed miserably. Was it really that hard to raise a kid, or did he never even see you as one. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t ever capable of love.

♔♔♔♔♔

Hilda ran around looking for y/n but she was nowhere to be seen. Every second that went by added to the panic. She made some calls and finally got an answer. When she got to the loading dock it was empty, literally not a soul, except for a box on the counter. 

She carefully examined it, it was light, and had no labels. Of course she could look at security cameras but later. She looked around the table and found a box cutter. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the box. Nothing happened. At that point she figured it might just be empty, she was wrong.

When she opened the box, a pie hit her in the face. Apple pie, but still not amusing. She wiped away the cream and grabbed the note at the bottom of the box. Her fears were confirmed at that moment, and she knew she needed to call the others immediately. Things were gonna get worse, especially if they tried to help since the note was a warning.

 

_ ‘Do not interfere, or else’  _

__ __ _ -M.K _


	4. Captivity

When the truck finally stopped moving you stood up and walked towards the doors. When they were opened you hopped out and were immediately grabbed. You had no intention to run so you just let them drag you inside. You didn’t even look around, no real point in trying to figure out where you were.

Once you were inside and the doors were locked behind you the people holding you let go. Your dad came over and hugged you dearly. You didn’t move, merely standing there frozen in his arms. You couldn’t cry, you couldn’t give him the satisfaction of any emotion. He seemed annoyed by your silence but it wasn’t the first time you gave him the silent treatment.

“Escort her to her room please, I’ll check in with you later princess.”

He said that on purpose, with a grin on his face. He was hoping for a reaction, anything, but you held your ground. The men from before lead you to your room. It wasn’t like before, feeling like an actual room, but this time it felt like a prison.

The floor was made of white tiles, the walls lined with white cushions and the ceiling made of glass with lightbulbs providing low light. It was definitely a prison, and if you weren’t insane before it could happen now. There was a mattress in the corner with a pillow and blankets, and a little stall area in another corner for showering and the bathroom. A matching white bean bag by the mattress and a piece of metal close to the floor that seemed like a table.

Prison. It was that simple, and it was clear the cameras looked down on you. Someone would probably bring you food, clothes, and whatever else you needed. You sat down on the mattress and stared up. This prison was more psychological. You weren’t even a person anymore, more like a pet.

Whenever your father came by, it was as if nothing had changed. That he was never in prison, that you were never freed from the collar. There was silence from you again, and just like before your dad put up with it. You got out of your cell for meals with him and the Corpirate. They talked business, and you’d benefit from listening but you never did.

You didn’t each much either. Maybe a few bites a meal just to stay alive, even if you wondered why sometimes. The only other times you were out was when your dad wanted you close. He had his own office, and you would just sit in front of his desk. You had pens and paper to use but never felt like it. Drawing wasn’t your strong suit and what would you write about. It was lonely, but it was punishment.

One day it was too much. While you were in your cell you started screaming. It finally sunk that you were trapped again. You threw around the pillow in the room, tearing it up and letting the feathers fall to the ground. You huddled up in a corner, wrapped in a blanket crying after all the yelling.

You passed out in that state. Waking up in a mess, but you felt different. When you sat up you noticed what was wrong. The cell was clean, as if nothing happened, and you were in a straight jacket. You tried to get out of it, suddenly feeling dizzy, a slight pain in the back of your neck.

“You son of a bitch!”

That was the first thing you had said since you were there. You were back to your senses and got up, looking up at the cameras. You tried to get out of the jacket again before another wave of dizziness hit you. You knew it was the chip, meaning he was watching.

“Stop it dad! I’m not your daughter and I sure as hell ain’t your pet.”

You screamed from a sudden shock of pain, falling to your knees. You hated him more than before. This was kidnapping all over again but this was far worse. You got up and threw yourself against the wall. It didn’t hurt much but it would send a message.

“I rather be dead! Then be part of your family!”

♔♔♔♔♔

“Mogar you need to calm down!”

Hilda yelled as Mogar held her against the wall, holding her off the ground. He was angry that you were gone, and clearly not sleeping. He had dark circles under his eyes, mixed with red from tears. Anyone who mentioned or suggested him crying, they’re gonna get a punch in the face.

“Mogar, put Ms. Hilda down! It’s not her fault.”

Mogar growled but let her go. “What happen next?”

“I checked the security footage, she was taken from the loading dock. She was alone.”

“Y/n not be alone.”

“We’ll get her back.” X-Ray said. “If we work together this should be no problem.”

“No problem?” Ash said. “How? We don’t have a tracker on her and most of all we don’t know what the Mad King is planning.”

“Didn’t you say there was this company on the rise in the city?” Hilda asked. “Like, pushing green energy and saving the environment and stuff.”

“Yeah, what about it.”

“Don’t you think it’s suspicious. They came out of nowhere and gaining support fast, too fast. Maybe you should look into it. If nothing’s wrong then you got a story for your blog. It’s a win-win.”

“You’re right, I’ll look into it.”

“Mogar?” Vav said, watching as the boy was drifting off to sleep. “You awake?”

“Does the blue boy want to speak?”

“Let’s get you some coffee, it’s something used to wake up.”

“Coffee?”

“Yeah come on.”

♔♔♔♔♔

“I’ve done it.”

“Have ye now?”

“Yes.”

The Mad King and Corpirate were in the lab, you sitting in the corner, gagged and watching. Trying to escape would only cause more problems but it didn’t stop you from being a pain in the ass. You weren’t just gonna sit pretty anymore.

“I infused the red gem with a gun, made of gold as I’m sure you’d prefer. It’s the power source so now you can shoot death and destruction, just like before.”

“I lik the.”

“As for the green gem, it’s part of a gold necklace. Easy to wear and harness its power.”

“And wat of yers?”

“I put it in my crown.” He looked over at you. “Makes it easier to use.”

You glared at him. Your dad was a danger regardless but with the power to bend others to their will. Over the past few days you had been trying to suppress your fear, hide it behind your snarky comments. Now you felt like everything was over, that time could pass in the blink of an eye and you wouldn’t know it.

“Now wit thy power restored to us, we can move forward matey.”

“It’s time we commence phase 2.”


	5. Losing

It was hard to continue being strong once you knew he had the blue gem. Maybe it was you being submissive or him making you. It was hard to tell what was the truth and that frightened you a bit. Those gems should have been destroyed along with the key, but the fact that they weren’t was disconcerting.

Lunchtime was the strangest. Your dad acted like nothing had happened, again. It felt like you were living in some kind of loop. You get away from your father but you always end up back in his grasp. The cycle needed to end and it won’t be pretty.

The Mad King talked about the past. Reliving fond memories, but as always you were quiet. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, even if you were losing again. It wasn’t long before your dad got mad again, the silence, it always gets to him. Sometimes he keeps his head, this wasn’t one of them.

One minute you were poking at your food the next you were on the floor. Your father was on top of you, hand around your throat. You couldn’t breath and you clawed at his hand. He was yelling at you, you weren’t paying attention. It was always the same nonsense, he only ever attacked to get a response, that’s all you ever gave him. You questioned sometimes why you fought back, why you kept living. The answer was always Mogar.

You had someone, you had him and the others who were out there looking for you. They wanted you to come home, to live, and with that you remembered. It wasn’t just about them it was about you. Your dad wanted you to be his precious little daughter, but you weren’t gonna do that. So you had to fight him, fight him and be your own person, prove to him that you weren’t his daughter to protect, you could take care of yourself.

He always stopped, your protests, you fighting back satisfied him enough. It’s as if the attacks were just his way of making sure you were alive. When he stopped he always apologized, saying he lost control for a moment. The first time can be believable but not after he’s done it dozens of times.

After lunch, regardless of the outcome you ended up back in your cell. You weren’t sure for how long you were locked up. There wasn’t a clock around you so you felt like you were living in some sort of limbo. They only way you could tell time was when you ate with your father, sort of gave you an idea for how long you’ve been gone.

It was usually the same routine but then something different happened. Instead of your father coming to visit you it was the Corpirate. He took you from your cell and to his study. That would have been a good time to escape but you were in some new place, trying to run would probably end badly so there was no point in trying.

“Ye father an I be old mates.”

“I figured. You broke him out of prison right?”

“Ay, tha be me.”

“Why? Couldn’t figure out the crystals yourself.”

“I told ye we be old mates. I werent leavin him in a cell.”

“You should have.”

“I can tel ye and yer father don get along.”

“What gave it away?”

“Ye know he cares.”

“About himself. In case you didn’t realize he had me kidnapped and is keeping me locked up.”

“Perhaps to show ye how he felt.”

“Oh please, he’s been in a cell before.”

“Listen child, he be yer father an a father always cares for their children.”

“He killed my mother!” You stood up. “He ruined my life and all he cares about is himself!”

“That’s enough.”

You looked over to see that your fathered had entered the room. He looked furious and before you could get another word out you were on your knees screaming. Electricity flowed through you like before and you looked up at your father. He stopped and you caught your breath.

“Does a...father...do that...to their...child?”

You glared up at the Corpirate, using what had happened to stress out your point. For that you got shocked again but you didn’t care, maybe he’d kill you by accident one day and then he’d regret it. Unfortunately you were still alive.

“My dear y/n, you shouldn’t stress yourself out. You should be happy.”

“W...why? You’re...letting me go?”

“No, we’re going home.”

♔♔♔♔♔

Hilda stormed out of the conference room. She was supposed to be in charge of the company but it seems that every chance they get the board did something without her approval. This time it was a rather big thing, they sold the company. It was now under new management and Hilda was demoted back to head scientist. 

To make matters worse that new mysterious company was the buyer. It was why the company was sold in the first place. They had good intentions and wanted to make the city a better place for the environment. After the meeting Hilda went to her lab and called Ash to deliver the bad news and asking her if she had something.

There was no good news to share. Ash’s research into the company didn’t get her much. Despite it being legit there was no clear or public record of who actually ran the company, making it possible that the Mad King ran it. She thanked Ash for her helped and asked her to share the news with X-Ray and Vav.

She took a moment for herself and decided she should go home. Sleeping on the problem might help give her a new idea. When she walked out of her lab she bumped into someone holding groceries. She helped the person pick up the mess and asked where he was going, the answer was unsettling. Apparently the new owner of the company moved into the penthouse.

Hilda rushed over to Mad King’s old office, where the elevator to the penthouse was located. She tried to access it but she was denied. She had never been up there because it felt like she’d be intruding. Since she was no longer a high level in the company she had no access. She rushed over to find the emergency stairs but once again had no access.

It was clear then who was back in the company. It was ridiculous in retrospect but the Mad King was cunning after all. Having him back was bad but it also meant he was closer. They didn’t need to find him anymore just get up to the penthouse and stop him. Hilda just hopped they’d get to you and stop him before whatever his plan was came to pass.


	6. Plans

You hated being back at the penthouse. It was just more proof that the cycle was repeating itself. The only change this time was that the rules were far more strict. Under no circumstances were you allowed to leave the penthouse, and that rules was enforced too. If you step foot outside the place you’d be knocked out.

That wasn’t surprising, just making the situation all the worse. There were some benefits though. You were closer, within reach of the others. They were smart enough to put the pieces together. You knew they’d do their part in getting you out, you just needed to find some way to get rid of the chip in your neck. You couldn’t physically remove it, but your father had to have some sort of remote on him.

Since you were back at the penthouse that meant that the two of you would be seeing more of each other. If you wanted that remote or to figure out what he did you’d have to provoke him, and hope he didn’t just knock you out. It was dangerous, especially since you had been so careful to not piss him off.

♔♔♔♔♔

“Are you sure Ms. Hilda?”

“It makes sense!”

The group had gathered at X-Ray’s place, discussing the recent developments. Mogar was there too, still somewhat asleep and looking worse than before.

“Ash, what did you find?” Hilda asked.

“Nothing really. It seems like the company is brand new so not much information is around.The only big thing right now is that they bought Monarch Labs. The rumor is the CEO moved to the penthouse.

“Mad King.” Mogar growled.

“Most likely.”

“Then what are we doing here talking we should be out there and getting y/n somewhere safe.”

“You think I didn’t try that Vav? I’ve been demoted, again.”

“What happened?” X-Ray asked.

“What do you think? As soon as the company was bought I was demoted. I only have access to my lab.”

“So then how do we get into the penthouse?” Ash thought aloud. “That’s where y/n is right?”

“Most likely.”

“We can just do what we did before.” Vav said. “When we first stopped the Mad King! We broke in through the air vents.”

“That’s dumb.” X-Ray said. “It is right?

“Well…” Hilda thought. 

“Goddamn it.”

“Now have plan to get y/n. Mogar with.” 

“But there’s something else.”

“What now?” Vav asked.

“There’s some huge board meeting today with all the higher ups with the new owner of Monarch Labs. I would have gone but-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re back to being a scientist, boo, why should we care?”

“Can you shut up for five minutes X-Ray.”

“Look, we’ve dealt with this guy two times before, I just want this done! We got the info, we got the target let’s just go! Who cares about a board meeting?”

“Mogar agrees with green man.”

“Even the bear man knows I’m right.”

“Then why don’t we split up.” Ash suggested. “Mogar and X-Ray can sneak up to the penthouse and Hilda and Vav can go see what the board meeting is all about.”

“What about you?” Vav asked.

“I’ll stay behind and keep in touch with you guys, that way if something goes wrong you got someone on the outside to help you. So can we all agree to that?”

“Yeah I think so.” Hilda smiled. “Now let’s get started.”

♔♔♔♔♔

“I hate vents.”

“Mogar does not care.”

“I know you don’t, you’re also a poor conversationalist.”

“Green man be quiet now.”

Mogar and X-Ray crawled through the vents, making their way up to the penthouse. X-Ray lead the way with a blueprint in hand with direction so they wouldn’t get lost. It was cramped but at least the air wasn’t humid.

“Hold on.” X-Ray stopped and looked at the map. “Okay, we keep going straight and the first left should get us into the penthouse.”

“Mogar need no map, follow y/n’s scent.”

“Figured.” 

He kept going, following his own instructions. He kicks the vent cover and hops down onto a table. As soon as he stepped off the table Mogar jumped down, drawing his sword and looking around.

“The Mad King isn’t here remember? He’s in some board meeting.”

“Mad King make daughter do bad things, do not know if that y/n now.”

“Good point. Y/n!” Mogar growled at him. “Let’s find her and see if she’s herself.”

The two walked around the place cautiously, calling out your name every so often. You heard them but couldn’t reach them. An extra precaution your dad took when he left you alone was locking you up in your room. So while they called for you you’d be hitting your fist against the door. Soon their voices grew close.

“Y/n?”

“I’m here Mogar! I’m here!” 

“Are you locked in your room?” X-Ray asked.

“Yeah, yeah I can’t get out, my father locked me in here. I’m so glad you guys found me.”

“Get y/n out.”

“No, no Mogar not yet. You guys have to stop his plan, if you get me out now he’ll only get mad. He can’t know you guys were here.”

“Seriously, we crawled through the vents to get here.”

“Where are the others?”

“Um, Vav and Hilda went through the vents to see what was going on it that meeting your dad’s holding.”

“What! No, you need to tell them to get out of there.”

“Why?”

“The gems! You guys fought the Corpirate, he had this key with magic gems remember.”

“Yeah, guy was an asshole.”

“You guys beat him and destroyed the key, but not the gems. My dad has the mind control one and he’s gonna use it at the board meeting to enslave all the higher ups here. Hilda and Vav might get affected!”

“Well great, so we all crawled through vents for nothing.”

“You need to warn them!”

X-Ray stepped away and called Ash to give her the intel to pass on. Mogar had put his sword away and leaned against the door to hear you better.

“Y/n okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve been doing okay. What about you? You shouldn’t be awake right now.”

“Mogar save you.”

“I know you will, but not right now okay. When this is over I’ll tuck you back into bed.”

“Promise.”

“Yes, and I’ll make sure nothing wakes you up. Then we can get back to the treehouse in the spring.”

“Alright Ash will tell the others, I guess that means we’re done here. Are you really ok y/n?”

“I’ve survived being my father’s prisoner many times now. I can survive a little longer.”

“What’s your dad planning? Any idea?”

“The Corpirate wanted to take over the world, my dad was helping him but you stopped him. They have the gems and they have each other, I think they’re just going to pick up where they left off.”

“Well last time they had Hilda build this thing on the roof.”

“An amplifier for the mind control gem. Hilda destroyed it since it wasn’t useful.”

“So then won’t they try to use her again?”

“They don’t need her to build an amplifier…”

X-Ray sighed. “Figures.”

“You know the plan, you can stop them.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You guys should go, before my dad returns.”

“Stay strong y/n.”

“I will.”

“Y/n safe.”

“I will be Mogar, now go.”

♔♔♔♔♔

“So they’re trying to take over the city again.” Hilda said.

“That’s what y/n told us.”

“It’s a good thing you went to see her X-Ray. Now we know what we’re up against.” Vav said. “Wait where’s Mogar?”

“Taking a little nap, wants to build up some strength.”

“So if y/n’s going to make the amplifier we might have like a day or two.”

“That’s it!”

“At best, now that they have the company they can do things faster.”

“So then what’s the plan?” Ash asked. “We don’t seem to have a lot of time.”

“We need Rusty, he can get us somethings.”

“Like what Vav?”

“The amplifier thing is on the roof, we need to get up there. Rusty had a helicopter.”

“Yeah we crashed it remember.” Hilda said.

“It’s Rusty.” X-Ray said. “He can probably get us one.”

“True. If this is going to be like last time we better be prepared for a fight.”


	7. Fin

    After the meeting your father returned. He didn’t suspect anything which made you feel relieved. That feeling didn’t last long because you remembered that you had to find the remote he had. You sighed, thinking of a way to upset him, well really there were many ways to do that, you just had to pick one.

    It was lunch time when your father returned. When he let you out of your room you went with to kitchen, sitting at the table he already set. He seemed happy, everything was going according to his plan. Now you just needed to work up the nerve to start a fight.

“What happens now?”

“Oh, speaking today now are we. You’re a clever girl, I’m sure we figured it out.”

“You have now have full control of the company, and you want to take over the city, so you need a new amplifier for that gem of yours.”

“See, I know you’re intelligent.”

“I’m not building it for you.”

“Is that so?”

“I don’t want to be a part of this.” You got up. “I won’t help you-”

    You suddenly fell to your knees screaming. You grabbed your neck, wishing you could tear out that stupid chip that gave you pain. When you looked up your father stood over you. You took notice of the small device in his hand.

“Why must you always say such stupid things. You know where you are on the board and yet you try so hard to make impossible moves.”

“I...I hate you!”

“No you don’t, you know that’s not true.” He knelt down, caressing your cheek. “Why do you keep denying your love princess.”

“I’m not denying it...it’s just not there.”

“That’s not what you said last time.”

“I will fight you, always. So you can torture me all you want, but I know you won’t control me again, cause you want genuine love, and you won’t get that from a mindless slave.”

He sighs. “I won’t compel your love, but I can make you do other things.”

    You screamed again, the pain returning. Slowly your vision began to fade to black, a bit of blue mixing in there. You were scared, but you trusted that your friends would save the day no matter what happened.

♔♔♔♔♔

    When you opened your eyes you found yourself in the lab. You were sitting at a computer, staring at some schematics. You looked at the time and freaked out, stepping away. You’ve been out for a little over a day. You looked around, you were alone, but soon your father walked in.

“You’re back.”

“What...what happened...I…”

“I won’t make you love me but I can make you build that amplifier. Thank you for doing so, now we can move to the final phase.”

You shook your head. “No, I am not letting you do this.”

“Princess, you can’t stop me.”

“I will.”

    You were in a lab so you knew that you could use the technology around you. This was your lab and you knew were everything was. You bolted to the other side of the room, starting to quickly type on the computer.

“Y/n, what are you doing?”

    His voice was menacing, but you swallowed your fear. When you hit enter the screen suddenly went out as well as all the other lights. You sighed and looked over to your dad.

“Did you turn the power off?” He scoffs. “That won’t do much.”

“An EMP will.”

    He pulled out the remote and pressed a button multiple times. You smiled. Before the idea didn’t occur to you but now it was the obvious solution.

“It’s just you and me now.”

“This is merely a delay. A simple reset will turn everything on, including your chip.”

“You won’t get that chance.”

    You tackled your father to the ground, getting that remote out of his hand and throwing it across the room. He got you off him and you composed yourself. You weren’t at full strength, but you could hold your own against him. As he got up you grabbed something from the nearest desk and threw it at him, knocking the crown off his head. Now the odds were fair. That’s when your father began to understand your intentions. No tech, no cheating, just combat. He smirked and put his fists up.

“You seem to forget who trained you.”

“You didn’t teach me everything I know.”

    You made the first move, going in for a punch. He dodge, making a move of his own. Truth was the two of you were pretty evenly matched.

“There’s no point in fighting princess. I’m just trying to make the world a better place.”

“By turning everyone into your slaves? That’s not peace, thats you being a tyrant!”

“And what’s so wrong with that?”

“Everything! You’re delusional, even now to think that’s going to work. I’ll stop you, X-Ray and Vav will stop you again.”

“Those idiots, I’ll just kill them.”

    You get knocked back and slam against the floor. You get up quickly, moving away from your father but keeping your guard up.

“You need to stop this madness. You can’t control everything in your life, you can’t even force me to love you.”

“You’re my daughter, it’s only natural to-”

“No! Just cause I’m your daughter it doesn’t mean I love you. You’re a monster.”

“I’m just trying to protect you.”

“That’s not your job. You taught me to fight, to defend myself, you taught me to protect myself. Even then, I’m older now, and I’m my own person. I don’t need you to look after me, I can take care of myself.”

“I see.”

    He threw something at you and you dodge it, then you found yourself pinned to the wall. Your father looked down at you with a sad smile.

“I will always love you, but it’s clear I can’t protect you in this life.”

    You inhaled sharply as you felt the cold blade slide into your chest. You didn’t think something like that would happen. You grabbed his hand.

“I…”

“I’m sorry princess.” He kissed your forehead. “I should have realized sooner what was best for you.”

“I...I forgive you.” You breathed out. “For...for everything...you were just...looking out for me...in the worst ways...possible...that’s what you know…” Some blood stained your lips. “I forgive you…”

    Those words caught him off guard. You had a soft bloody smile on your face. His eyes widen, he suddenly regretted what he did. You started to slip down to the floor, he held you tight, gently laying you down.

“What have I done.”

    The lights came on in the lab and Mogar busted in. When he saw the scene before him he tackled the Mad King.

“Murder!”

    He started punching the Mad King, rage filling every hit. Hilda and the two boys came in after him. They stopped for a moment before rushing over to you. Hilda removed the mask on her suit and began to examine you.

“What do we do! She looks like she might bleed out.” X-Ray said.

“Call 911.”

“Mogar don’t kill him!” Vav yelled and ran over, grabbing Mogar’s arm, holding him back. “This isn’t justice.”

“Guys, we have a problem.” Hilda said. “She’s in real bad condition, she might bleed out before any help arrives.”

“Vav…” The Mad King choked out, badly beat. “Your hands…”

“My wot?”

“Your slow mo hands Vav. You can slow her down, slow down the bleeding.”

“Will that even work.”

“Just do it. X-Ray exclaimed.

    Vav nodded and went over to you, using his powers to slow you down. It did slow down your bleeding and he everyone was relieved.

“I just hope we’re not too late.”

♔♔♔♔♔

    You woke up in a hospital bed. You felt groggy, looking around and soon noticed Mogar curled up next to you. You gently pet his head. As you began to sit up you felt a pain in your chest and pulled the covers away to see the bandages on you. You carefully pulled out the needle in your arm and got out of bed, walking towards the window.

“Y/n”

You looked back to see Mogar waking up. “Hey, you should be sleeping.”

“Y/n promise to get Mogar to bed.”

“I did.”

“How y/n feeling?”

“Okay I guess...what happened.”

    The door opened and Hilda and Ash came in. They stopped when they noticed the empty bed but were to relieved you were on your feet. They both went to hug you.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Ash said.

“Thanks.”

“It’s good to see your on your feet.” Hilda added.

“Yeah, the sooner the better. So, um, how did I end up here?”

“You don’t remember?”

“Mad King stab y/n.”

“I know that much.”

“Well, we managed to get to you in time. Vav used his powers to slow down your bleeding and an ambulance sort of took it from there.”

“And my father?”

“Back behind bars...but he seems different.” Ash said.

“Different?”

“No resistance. He’s also in pretty bad shape after Mogar beat him half to death.”

“I see. What about the Corpirate?”

“X-Ray and Vav fought him but he got away. We destroyed the amplifier you made, so I guess he’ll be a problem for another day.” Hilda said.

“Right. Where’s my dad’s crown?”

“Mogar hid it somewhere.”

“Good. As long as no one ever gets that thing everyone should be okay.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“In time. Thanks for saving me.”

“Of course.”

    They stayed with you, talking about the things that happened after you were stabbed. The Corpirate may have escaped but only with the green gem, the boys managed to get the gun with the red gem, which was also hidden somewhere by Vav. The only question that lingered in your mind was whether you should see your father.

    What happened in the end, his regret, maybe he wasn’t all evil. It was hard to know how you felt about him with all he’s done. It was him after all who told Vav to slow you down, he saved you, even if moments ago he tried to kill you. Family was hard, but maybe this time, things would truly get better.

♔♔♔♔♔

    The Mad King found himself in isolation once again. His face still hurt and was recovering from the bruises but he was getting better. His only concern was you. He spent most of his time laying in bed and staring at the ceiling in silence. It creeped out the guards.

“Mail.”

    He got up from his bed, surprised. He didn’t really get mail. The guard handed over a small box. He opened it to find a toy crown inside, made to look just like the one he had. He grabbed the one inside the package and read it with a soft smile.

 

_If you behave I might just pay you a visit._

_-_ __Y/N_ _

 

 


End file.
